New Bakugan Brawlers Adventure
by Thunder Crush
Summary: A new Bakugan Brawler has appeared in Wardington City,but his life has been turned upside down when he meets the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and his new Partner Bakugan. Adopted by Mimzy94,but it's going to take a little while for her to start the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 New Brawler Arrives

**Later Wardington city during the morning a medium height 12-year-old boy walking on the side walk planning to go home before sun down but he we was then stopped when he heard something.**

Boy: Wears white pants with a brown belt around it that has a Bakugan holder on it, white-tongued white sneakers, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue neck collar and cuffs, and has light blue eyes, and brown hair growing on the sidewalk planning on going on.

''Who's there?'', the boy asked as he turned around and didn't see anyone except for a few bystanders which left him confused but he just walked away.

''Nuri'', a voice said as he called out his name but when he looked back but like before no one was there.

''What is going on, I've only been in this city for about a day, how could anyone know my name'', Nuri asked as he continued to walk as he looked back and then he bumped into someone and apparently knocked him or her down.

''Hey'', the kid said as he was on the ground but Nuri didn't see anyone.

''What'd did I bump into'', Nuri asked as he down and saw a small boy with red hair and a backwards hat covering it, freckles in the middle of his face, a blue watch on his left wrist and is wearing a green shirt with an upside light bulb thing, blue shorts on the ground.

''Oh sorry! Who are you'', Nuri asked as he offered the kid his hand but he pushed it aside and got up on his own.

''Akira's the name! And who do you think you are knocking me down like that?'', Akira asked a little angry thinking he did it on purpose.

''It was an accident, calm down!'', Nuri exclaimed frantically putting his hands in front of him and waving them a little.

''Yeah right! And just for that I'm going to beat you in a Bakugan Battle'', Akira exclaimed as he held out a black gate card in his hand.

''He must be kidding me! He's starting a fight with me just for because of a little accident'', Nuri thought to himself with his hands sagging down and a blank look on his face as Akira got angrier.

''Well, what are you waiting for let's do this'', Akira exclaimed with his left arm in the air getting impatient and then Nuri got his gate card.

''Fine let's do this!'', Nuri replied glumly not knowing how long this would take.

''Field Open'', Akira and Nuri exclaimed simultaneously as a circle made up of six element symbols inside circles: Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Darkus Subterra and Ventus underneath them and then reality around them started to slowdown and then finally they were in a strange place far away from each other with a blue floor and six spirals floating in the air representing the six elements.

* * *

**Round 1**

''Gate Card Set'', the both exclaimed as they threw there gate cards on the field and then they grew large and both of them were ready to launch their Bakugan.

''Here I go Bakugan Stand...rise Subterra Centipoid'', Akira exclaimed as he shot a brown Bakugan ball and landed on his gate card and then the Bakugan ball opened up and then a giant brown Centipede creature appeared from it.

''My turn bakugan Stand'', Nuri exclaimed as he got a bakugan from his Bakugan holder and then shot a white Bakugan Ball and then it landed on the gate card that Centipoid is on and then a giant white tortoise like creature appeared from the Bakugan Ball

**Juggernoid's Power Level: 330Gs**

**Centipoid's Power Level: 340Gs**

''Go Centipoid'', Akria exclaimed as Centipoid attacked Juggernoid with its gigantic pincers on is large head and Juggernoid tried to defend against the attack by using its shell for a shield but Juggernoid was to weak as Centipoid kept attacking it much to Akira's delight.

''Sorry but your turtle is too weak to beat my Centipoid'', Akira pointed out with smile as Centipoid continued it's attacks the Juggernoid and it finally knocked Juggeroid to the ground.

''Don't get overconfident,Gate card open up...Reinforcement'', Niru exclaimed as the Gate card revealed itself and a strong light appeared from around the gate card and drained Centipoids power and made Juggernoid stronger

**Juggernoid's Power Level 330 - 430**

**Centipoid's Power Level 440 - 340**

''So it looks like I have the upper hand'', Niru pointed out as Juggernoid got back on his feet and the tackled Centipoid to the ground.

''Don't take me so likely Ability Card Activate: Quick Sand'', Akira exclaimed as the entire field started to turn into sand and the Juggernoid started to sink into the sand helpless to do anything about it but Centipoid was perfectly fine.

''This ability card makes the Bakugan with the lowest G's the winner automatically regardless of power'', Akira exclaimed happily as Juggernoid sank into the quick sand but Nuri was perfectly calm.

''No skin off my bones...Ability Activate: Lightning Shield'', Nuri exclaimed holding his ability card and then a strong light appeared from out of the sand and the Juggernoid appeared out of the sand and then the strong light illuminating from its body cancelled out the Quick Sand Ability and boosting Juggernoid power a little bit much to Akira's surprise.

**Juggernoid's Power Level 430Gs - 480Gs**

''What but how?'', Akira asked in amazement as Juggernoid appeared perfectly fine.

''Lightning Shield has the power to negate your ability card that's how'', Niru replied in a smug tone and decided to finish it

''Juggernoid go and finish the job'', Niru demanded as Juggernoid obeyed Niru and got inside of its shell and started to spin at a incredible rate and then it charged towards Centipoid and when it made contact with it, Centipoid was sent flying into the air and landed next to Akira and then it returned to back to ball form and then it returned to a shocked Akira.

''This can't be'', Akira exclaimed as Juggernoid returned to ball form as well and returned to Niru's hand and Akira's first Gate Card vanished

**Niru's Victories 1/3**

**Akira's Victories 0/3**

Niru's: HSP: 0 - 200

Akira's HSP: 0

''One battle down two to go'', Niru said an he readied is gate card which angered Akira

''Don't underestimate me'', Akira demanded as he stomped his foot

**Round 2**

''Bakugan Roll...Rise Subterra Manion'', Akira demanded as he threw his brown bakugan on Niru's Gate Card and then a giant Spinx/Manticore with huge wings and four pairs of razor claws on each paw appeared out of the ball and the a white robot that has metal shielding, claws, and blades appeared out of Niru's Bakugan.

**Robotallion Power Level: 330Gs**

**Manion Power Level: 350Gs**

''Manion send that piece of junk to the scrap yard'', Akira demanded as Manion flew into the air and then attacked from above by hitting Robotallion with its claws repeatedly.

''Ability activate: Earth Power'', Akira demanded as Manion power started to grow but Niru wouldn't allow it.

''Like I'd let you...Counter ability'', Niru exclaimed as Robotallion aimed his hands at Manion and the shot yellow energy from his hands and hit Manion.

''Now your ability is nullified'', Niru exclaimed with a smile on his face but it soon disappeared

''Don't think so! How about a taste of you own medicine, would you like that'', Akira asked with small grin as he activated his ability

''What'', Niru asked confused but he soon found out what he meant

''Ability activate: Copy Cat'', Akira said as Manion's body started glow a bright yellow light and then Robotallions Counter Ability was then cancelled out and Manion got even stronger.

**Manion's Power Level 350Gs - 450Gs**

''Copy Cat has the ability to give Manion the ability to copy off my previous abilities and you chose my Juggernoids Lightning Shield!'', Niru said perfectly calm because he knew what to do.

''That's right now Manion take down Robotallion right now'', Akira demanded with his arm out as Manion flew towards Robotallion in the sky but before Manion got any closer to Robotallion.

''You think so! Command Card Opened up...Level Down'', Niru exclaimed as the gate card underneath Robotallion and Manion started to turn a black rainbow color and then Manion's power started to get weaker.

**Manions Power Level 450Gs - 350Gs**

''What was that'', Akira asked totally clueless to what has happened as he looked at his Manion.

''Level Down is a command card that decreases a Bakugan whos power level that is above 400 by 100 of course my Robotallion still is too weak to beat your Manion but that would be the case if I didn't have ability card for it which I do'', Niru explained as he got his ability card much to Akira's dismay.

''Uh-Oh'', Akira exclaimed as Niru activated his ability card.

''Ability card activate...Robotallion Enforcement'', Niru said as a strong white aura surrounded his Robotallion body.

**Robotallion 330Gs - 380Gs**

''This isn't good'', Akira exclaimed as Robotallion power was then boosted.

''Robotallion go'', Niru demanded as Robotallion punched Manion while it was still in the air and then it was sent flying and then fell to the ground hardly and it returned to ball form and rolled back to Akira and the Robotallion returned to its ball form and returned to Niru's hand and Niru's first gate card vanished.

**Niru's Victories 2/3**

**Akira's Victories 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 200 - 600

Akira's HSP: 0

''Well if I'm not correct one more battle should end this brawl for you'', Niru reminded Akira as both got out another bakugan.

''We'll just see about that'', Akira exclaimed as he go this gate card our

**Round 3**

''Gate Card Set'', Akira exclaimed as he threw his gate card on the field

''Bakugan Roll'', Akira exclaimed as he threw out his bakugan and landed on his gate card then it opened up and then Centipoid appeared out of the ball.

''Another Centipoid? Well ok! Bakugan Roll...Bakugan Stand...Rise Haos Saurus'', Niru demanded as he threw his white Bakugan ball and then it landed where Centipoid was and then a tall and humongous white humanoid triceratops, with armor that looks like ancient battle clothing and can stand on two legs appeared out from the ball directly in front of Centipoid.

**Centipoid Power Level: 340Gs**

**Saurus Power Level: 350Gs**

''Now I'm going to end this quickly...Ability activate...Rapid Haos'', Niru said as he activate the ability card

''But that means'', Akira exclaimed in dismay

''That's right I get to add a Haos Bakugan to this battle and I know exactly who to choose'', Nuri said as he was about to pick a Juggernoid but was stopped when he started to see things.

''What's going on'', Nuri asked as he started to see a blinding bright light

* * *

**Later in the Vestroia where there were 6 giant spirals corresponding to the six elements but something was wrong a Bakugan who looked like a Dragon and had pale skin was flying through the Haos World but was stopped by giant Bakugan.**

Bakugan: A huge Bakugan humanoid Bakugan, wears a white armor plate chest, white leg plates,white arm plates, a helmet covering his head but not his eyes and has blue eyes, holding a white sword in his left hand.

''Get out of my way Zeterack'', the pale dragon demanded as Zedarack got in his way.

''Naga what do you think you're doing here'', Zedarack asked as he held out his sword in front of Naga.

''I'm going to the perfect core but I have to make a stop to the Pyrus world first'', Naga replied angrily as he tried to fly away but Zadarack wouldn't allow it as he jumped up into the air and tried to slash him with his sword but Naga dodged it.

''Get out of my way'', Naga demanded as he returned to the ground.

''I know what you're going to do, why are you so obsessed with gaining this power Naga?'', Zedarack asked as he refused to let him go through any further.

Silence! You have no idea what we feel! You know nothing of our wound'', Naga said a little angry but Zedarack knew what was happening.

''I know you're the one behind that human called Michael but all I want to know is where you found him'', Zedarack exclaimed as he waited for a answer but Naga just laughed.

''If you really want to know,then I'll send you to planet Earth'', Naga replied laughing holding out a strange black card and then threw it at Zedarack creating a square portal that tried to suck Zederack into it.

''What is this?'', Zedarak asked as he tried to keep himself from being sucked into the portal but the force was to strong and then he was sucked into the portal and the it shrank into nothing.

''You won't interfere with my plan Zedarack'', Naga exclaimed evilly as he continued to fly away planning to go the world of Fire.

* * *

**Back to the human world where Niru was still battling Akira and where saw everything that had just happened in the World of Haos.**

''Wow what was that'', Niru asked but he noticed his ability card glowing a white-rainbow color much to his shock

''What's happening'', Niru asked a small ball of light appeared out of the card and transformed into a bakugan ball and landed of the Gate Card Saurus and Centipoid was on and then the ability card Rapid Haos transformed into a card with Zedarack on it shooting white blast from his sword.

''What's that Bakugan'', Akira asked as it open up and then Zedarack appeared from the ball standing right next to Saurus.

**Zedarack Power Level: 340Gs**

''Where am I'', Zedarack asked as he looked around and saw Nuri.

''What! Did he just talk?'', Nuri asked himself as he looked at him.

''Nuri'', Zedarack asked as he looked directly at him but that's when Akira cut in with his Centipoid

''I don't care that Bakugan is I'm going to take it down Gate Card Open'', Akira demanded as the entire field turned into a desert with some Pyramids and then Centipoid got even stronger!

**Centipoid Power Level 340Gs - 490Gs**

''Go and take out those two Bakugan'', Akira demanded as Centipoid burrowed underground for a surprised attack but Zeterack knew what to do.

''I don't have time for this I've got to figure out what's happening...Sword Slam'', Zedarack exclaimed as he got out his blue sword and the he smashed it to the sand causing the ground to vibrate and then all the sand disappeared and Centipoid was then spotted

**Centipoid Power Level 490Gs - 340Gs**

''What happened'', Akira asked shocked as Zedarack the charged towards Centipoid and then he striked it with his sword.

''Holly Sword Slash'', Zedarack yelled out as his sword glowed brightly with a white glow

**Zedarack's Power Level 340Gs - 440Gs**

''He's strong'', Niru though as Zedarack slashed Centipoid with its reinforced sword causing it to get sent down to the ground and returned to ball form next to a shocked Akira as he fell on his knees and that's when Saurus and Zedarack returned to ball form as well.

Nuri's HSP: 600 - 1000

Akira's HSP: 0

**Niru's Victories 3/3**

**Akira's Victories 0/3**

**Winner: Nuri**

* * *

''How could I lose'', Akira whined reality around them turned back to normal and the Bakugan field collapses.

''I'm not going to allow this! I'm going to tell my big brother and he's going to teach you a lesson'', Akira yelled out as he grabbed his three Bakugan and ran away but Niru was more concerned about his new Bakugan.

''What is going on, I swore I heard it speak'', Niru said as he looked at Zedarack in ball form wondering what is going on


	2. Chapter 2 Brawl with Shuji

**Later at night only a few hours after the battle with Akira, Niru was lying on his bed in his room trying to make his new Bakugan Zedarak talk.**

**Niru's room has a blue and white pattern on the walls, a bed with blue covering, a brown door next to it, a closet with his shirts and shoes in it, a TV in front of his window, and a lamp lighting the whole room, and a brown desk with a laptop on it.**

''Come on speak'', Niru demanded softly as he was holding the Bakugan ball n front of his face as he poked it softly expecting it to say something but it remained silent much to his disappointment.

''Uhh! I must be losing my mind! It's only a game after all'', Niru complained out loud as he sat back up and put Zedarak on the drawer right next to him and then got up off of his back and layed up.

''But I know I heard something when I was battling that kid! And what was with that vision? What was that place I saw?'', Nuri asked himself as he wondered and that's when his mom called him.

''NURI ZOLTIN'', Nuri's mom yelled from the living room loudly which disturbed Nuri's concentration and then he fell on the floor!

''What is it mom?'', Nuri yelled back as he got up off the floor obviously irritated but he didn't want his mom to know.

''Come in the living room and help me finish unpacking our things'', Nuri's mom yelled back at Nuri and he quickly responded.

''Oh mom! Do I have to?'', Nuri complained back and then he realized what he just said and made his mother very angry?

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?'', Nuri's mom asked loudly as it sounded like she wasn't coming closer to his room which frightened Niru quite a bit.

''Ok I'm coming'', Nuri replied as he ran out of his room to the living room and that's when Zedarak popped out of its ball form and then started to speak.

''Human! Such strange creatures!'', Zedarak exclaimed as he turned his body (still in his Ball form) to the door which Niru left

''Anyways I've got to learn what Naga plans to do with all that power! But whatever it is it can't be good! I've got to save Vestroia but it looks like I'd need some help'', Zedarak exclaimed as turned towards the window and looked into the starry skies wondering what's going on in Vestroia.

* * *

**Later in that morning Nuri was walking to school, but he brought four of his Bakugan including Zedarak just encase he was challenged to a brawl to forgetting what Akira said to him yesterday and as he got to school and went to his class and then he noticed that the students were sitting in their seats and also that the teacher wasn't in the class.**

''Where's the teacher?'', Nuri asked as he looked around in the class but everyone just ignored him and kept talking to each other and then someone answered him.

''She's not here, like always'', A voice replied and the Nuri looked and twelve year old boy walking up to him.

Boy: Wears a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved has brown hair in which he wears hexagonal shaped long red pants with black stripes just below his knees and also wears blue tongued black sneakers, has Bakugan gear on his belt and finally wears black finger less gloves.

''Hey I know you! You're Dan Kuso'', Nuri exclaimed amazed because he didn't expect to meet one of the battle brawlers on his second day in this city.

''You know who I am?'', Dan asked a little confused of how he knows his name as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Yeah, you're the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! And you created the rules for the game along with your best friend Shun!'', Nuri replied with a smile on his as Dan looked flattered on how popular he was.

''It seems my reputation precedes me!'', Dan said with a smile and his eyes closed with his hands on the back of his head

''My names Nuri Zoltin by the way'', Niru said as he was wondering if he wanted to hear about what happened yesterday

''So I'm guessing you're new here'', Dan suggested because this is the first he's ever seen him here before at Nuri who quickly replied

''Yeah,this is my second day here and my first was a little weird'', Nuri replied as he go out his Zedarak Bakugan out of his pocket and held it in his fingers

''Let's sit down and talk'', Nuri suggested not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say

''Ok that's good'', Dan replied as he walked back to his seat along with Nuri who sat down in a empty desk right next to Dan's and then he got out his new Bakugan Zederak.

''Wow! A Zederak's Bakugan, where'd get a Bakugan that rare from'', Dan asked as he stared at it in amazement as he waited to hear answer from him.

''Well when I was walking around I accidentally bumped into this kid named Akira but I completely beat him with my Hoas bakugan but at the final round a weird bakugan appeared out of nowhere and I thought that I heard it-'', Nuri was going to get the too part where he thought he heard it talking but then the class got all quite and then he noticed a women wearing a pink outfit, has dark blue hair in a pigtail and is wearing glasses walking in the class.

''What is going on here'', the teacher asked a little intimidating as she walked to the green chalk board waiting for someone to answer her question and then looked at Nuri and Dan but just turned back to the chalk board.

''Well if there are no more outbursts, open your books to the page we stopped on yesterday'', The teacher exclaimed as she walked over to her desk and the sat down and everyone did as she said except for Nuri who had no idea what page he was suppose to do.

''Hey Nuri'', Dan whispered to him as he got out his text book

''What'', Nuri whispered back as he got out the same text book but didn't know what page he was suppose to go on.

''Meet me at the park today'', Dan whispered back and that's when the teacher interrupted him

''Dan is there something you would like to share with the entire class'', the teacher asked as she looked directly at him along with the other students.

''No Mam'', Dan replied as he stood up a little nervous as he looked at her.

''Then stop talking and open your text book!'', the teacher demanded which made Dan even more nervous.

''YES MAM'', Dan yelled as he sat back down with Niru just watching

''Shesh! What a scene'', Niru thought as he watched the whole thing

* * *

**Later after school,Dan had went back to his home on his bike and Niru was walking to the park just like Dan asked him too.**

''I wonder what Dan wanted from me?'', Niru asked himself as he finally made his way to the park and then he saw Akria and a big boy wearing a orange jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath, green shorts and has brown hair growing up, brown eyes and has brown shoes sitting on a park bench.

''Huh! You again?'', Niru said as he looked directly at Akira as he pointed at him at disbelief.

''Hey I know you!'', Akira exclaimed as he glared at him and then the big kid stood up.

''Is he the guy that was picking on you yesterday'', the Boy asked as he looked at Akira.

''Yeah Shuji! He was'', Akira replied as he pointed right at him which made Shuji a little angry as he got up.

''You've got to be kidding me'', Niru replied with his arms dangling below his knees with his back going down.

''My little brother told me you think you're pretty'', Shuji exclaimed as he walked closer to him.

''Well yeah'' Niru replied wondering if he wants to battle with him.

''Well let's test to see how strong you are! I was suppose to battle Dad today and you tomorrow but I don't care I battle today'', Shuji said as he walked towards him while cracking his knuckles.

''You can't be serious'', Niru replied back with a blank look on his face thinking should he actually battle him or just let Dan deal with him

''Come on, are you scared'', Akira insulted him with a annoying tone

''Fine if it would get you to leave me alone!'', Niru replied incredibly annoyed

''But I got to warn you I'm a master of Subterra Space'', Shuji exclaimed as he point his thumb at himself.

''Subterra Space? Don't you mean just Subterra?'', Nuri asked as he pointed at him.

''Let's just do this already'', Shuji demanded as he got his Gate card out.

''Ok ok...Calm down'', Niru demanded as he got his Gate Card out.

* * *

''Bakugan... field open'', Both Niru and Shuji exclaimed as they held out their gate cards and reality around them started to stop, and they there were in the Bakugan Field ready to Battle.

**Round 1**

''Gate Card Set'', they both said as they through their gate cards onto the field.

''Let's see how tough you really are...Bakugan Roll'', Shuji exclaimed as he threw his brown Bakugan ball onto his Gate Card and then it open.

''Rise Subterra Mantris'', Shuji demanded as a giant brown Mantis like creature with yellow eyes appeared out from the ball.

''Hmm...I think I should use this one... Bakugan Roll'', Niru said as he shot a yellow Bakugan ball on Shuji's Gate card and then a bipedal hyena like bakugan who's body resembles a werewolf with silver fur appeared out of the Bakugan Ball standing on its hind legs.

**Subterra Mantris Power Level: 270Gs**

**Haos Hynoid's Power Level: 360Gs**

''Hynoid go and tear his Mantris to shreds'', Niru demanded as Mantris tried to slash Hynoid with its giant blades but Hynoid gabbed Mantris left blade with his left claw and then Mantris tried to slash Hynoid again with its right blade but Nynoid caught the attack with its right claw and the Hynoid started to push Mantris back.

''Looks like it's over'', Niru exclaimed but he had a strange feeling because he knew that this was too easy

''Gate Card Open up right now'', Shuji demanded as the entire field turned to sand and then some Pyramids appeared and boosted Mantris Power greatly.

**Subterra Mantris Power Level: 270Gs - 420Gs**

''Hahahaha, my Mantris is now stronger! Mantris finish Hynoid now'', Shuji demanded as Mantris started to push Hynoid back and it's two sickles started to get closer to its face as Mantris pushed continued to push Hynoid back but Nuri wasn't impressed.

''This again? I thought that you'd be different from you brother, How disappointing! I'm going to end this now... Ability Card Activate: Rapid Hoas, now I can send a new Bakugan into this battle!'', Nuri said as his Hynoid started to glow a yellow color and then Niru threw a Hoas Bakugan onto Shuji's gate card and then it open up and a white bird like bakugan with platted battle armored appeared out of the ball and flew into the air.

**Hoas Ravenoid Power Level: 390Gs**

''What that's not fair'', Shuji complained as Ravenoid kicked Mantris causing it to fall on the ground and freeing Hynoid from its struggle.

**Ravenoid's and Hynoid's Combined Power Level: 750Gs**

''Now it's time for an assault! Go Ravenoid, Hynoid'', Niru demanded as Ravenoid attacked Mantris with its air strike attack and Hynoid slashed Mantris with its claws together sending it back with great forced and then fell to the ground and returned to its ball form and rolled back to Shuji and then both Ravenoids and Hynoid returned to ball form and retreated to Niru's hand and Shuji's first gate card disappeared.

**Niru Victories: 1/3**

**Shuji's Victories: 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 0 - 400

**Round 2**

''To easy, I thought that you'd be better.'', Niru said with his arms crossed which made Shuji angry.

''Smart mouth! You just got lucky, I'll teach you a lesson...Bakugan Roll'', Shuji exclaimed angrily as he threw his Subterra Bakugan on Niru's Gate card and then a giant brown crab like Bakugan appeared from it.

''Fine! Let's see how you handle this...Bakugan Roll'', Niru exclaimed as he threw his Haos Bakugan on his Gate card and the a Haos Mantris appeared from it.

**Hoas Mantris Power Level: 250Gs**

**Subterra Terrorclaw Power Level: 310Gs**

''Let's see how well you do against Mantris! Bring it on.'', Niru exclaimed as Shuji got angry at his attitude.

''Why you! You smart mouth little twerp!'', Shuji yelled as he jumped up in the air with his hand in the air as terror claw charged towards Mantris and tried to attack it with its claws.

''Gate Card Open...Mantris'', Nuri exclaimed as the field around Mantris and Terrorclaw started to glow and the Mantris grew stronger

**Mantris Power Level: 250Gs - 400Gs**

''What!'', Shuji yelled in shock

''Don't you know? The Mantris Character Card gives every Mantris on the field a power boost! Unfortunately for you though! Mantris, Twin Slash Attack'', Nuri demanded as Mantris then jumped in the air and slashed Terrorclaw with both of his pincers ,then Terrorclaw fell on its back and returned to ball form and rolled back to a shocked Shuji, then Mantris returned to its ball form and then Niru's first gate card vanished.

**Niru's Victories 2/3**

**Shuji's Victories 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 400 - 600

''No, this can't be!'', Shuji said astonished as he looked at his Terror Claw and Mantris that were still on the ground.

''Well it looks like you only have one Bakugan this was easier then I hopped'', Niru exclaimed as Shuji got angrier which is exactly what Niru wanted.

''Don't take me so likely!'', Shuji said as he threw his gate card on the field.

**Round 3**

''Bakugan Roll'', Shuji exclaimed as he threw his Subterra Bakugan on his gate card and then a Subterra Sarus appeared from it

''Hmp, Bakugan Roll'', Niru said as threw one of his Haos Bakugan on Shuji's Gate and then Ravenoid appeared and flew into the air

**Subterra Saurus Power Level: 290Gs**

**Haos Ravenoid Power Level: 390Gs**

''Gate Card Open'', Shuji demanded and then the as the field turned into sand again

**Saurus Power Level: 290Gs - 320Gs**

''Now time for my ability card...Sarus Glow'', Shuji exclaimed as he activated his ability card and then Sarus started to glow a light brown color.

**Saurus Power Level: 320Gs - 370Gs**

''Now Sarus take him down'', Shuji demanded as Saurus charged towards Ravenoid as it flew onto the ground.

'Not very smart are you? It's still to weak to take down my Ravenoid.'', Nuri pointed with his hand on his head as Ravenoid flew into the air avoiding Saurus and then flew down towards Saurus with great speed.

''Oh no! Saurus!'', Shuji yelled as Ravenoid then flewup into the air and used his Air Strike Attack on Saurus which made it fall to his knees and return to its ball form and rolled back to a stunned Shuji.

''No this can't be happening!'', Shuji said stunned as his gate card vanished and Ravenoid returned to its ball form and returned to Niru's hand.

''To easy'', Niru exclaimed with a smile because he didn't even need to use his new Bakugan and then reality around them returned to normal.

**Niru Victories 3/3**

Niru's HSP: 600 - 1000

**Winner: Niru**

* * *

''What! You promised me that you'd clean his clock, what happened'', Akira asked as he ran toward Shuji somehow knowing how that battle played out.

''I'm sorry'', Shuji exclaimed as he fell on his knees while his three Bakugan were still on the ground.

''This isn't over I'll get you next time'', Shuji yelled as he got up and picked up his three Bakugan and ran off along with Akira.

''Give me a break'', Niru said as he began walking away but the Dan showed up on his bike and put on the breaks.

''Hey Dan'', Niru said as Dan got off his bike and looked around

''Hey Niru! Hey where's Akira'', Dan asked a she looked around trying to see it he was here.

''Akira! Oh you just missed him I battle his big brother Shuji and won'', Niru replied much to his surprise because he didn't know that Akira had an older brother.

''That's awesome! You must be a good brawler'', Dan exclaimed with a smile.

''Yeah but it was easy pretty easy I had much more experience then he those Subterra Bakugan, did he even know how to use them'', Niru said wondering if he actually knew how to use them at all.

''Um Subterra?'', Dan replied with a confused look not knowing what Subterra was.

''Never mind'', Niru replied with a sweat drop on his head.

''Ok see ya at school'', Dan exclaimed as he rode of his bike and then Niru got out his Zederak Bakugan still wondering about it and then it popped out of it's ball form.

''You really are good'', Zederak exclaimed which freaked Niru out.

''Aaahhh'', Niru yelled out as he fell on the ground and dropped Zederak in the process


	3. Chapter 3 Dan Vs Niru

**After the battle with Shuji, Nuri was completely shocked as he heard his Zederak speak to him and then he started to talk to it.**

''So you can talk.'', Nuri said still a little wierded out as he got back up off the ground and stood up and that's when Zederak jumped up into the air and landed on the pale white bench.

''Yes I can talk!'', Zederak replied as he was just stood there on the bench motionless and then Nuri walked up towards Zederak.

''Anyway where am I Nuri?'', Zederak asked as he somehow knew his name and the started look around at an unfamiliar place that looked very strange to him still not knowing where he was.

''Um planet Earth!Why are you asking?'', Nuri asked in his confusion on how Zederak didn't know where he was.

''So it's just like Naga told me he really did send me to Earth.'' Zederak said as he sounded a little worried than Nuri began to walk over to him.

''Naga who's that? And how do you know my name?'', Nuri asked as he picked Zederak up with his hand and then held Zederak next to his face.

''I can answer one of you questions. I know your name because I think we have some kind on connection, that's why I called you for help two days ago, and that was the same day we met'', Zederak replied as Nuri then remembered he heard someone calling his name.

''But how? You're supposed to be part of a game!'', Nuri exclaimed as he picked up Zederak and held him in both of his hands.

''No Bakugan is much more than just a game!'', Zederak replied calmly as he stood there still in Nuri's hands which confused Nuri quite a bit.

''What'd you mean that Bakugan is more than just a game'', Nuri asked as he waited for an answer from Zederak and he finally responded to him.

''I'll explain everything to you later'', Zederak replied as he returned to his ball form much to Nuri's disbelief and dismay.

''What! Hey come out I want you to answers my questions now,did you here me?Did you hear me?'', Nuri asked as he continued to poke at Zederak trying to make him come out but to no avail

''Fine, I'll wait but when you're ready I want all of my questions to be answered.'', Nuri said as he put all four of his Bakugan into his pocket and then began to walk home.

* * *

**As Niru got home and went to his room he noticed that his laptop had a chat request on the Bakugan site on it.**

''I wonder who that is'', Niru said as he put Zederak on his dresser and then sat down on his chair, then he pressed the accept button on the request choice and a screen with three appeared on it. One was Dan, the other was a girl with green eyes, had on a yellow shirt and has blue hair with two long pony tales on the side, and the last one was a small boy with blond hair.

''Huh! Dan, Marucho and Runo'', Niru said shocked as he almost fell out of his chair

''Hey'', Marucho exclaimed waving his hand at him while he was looking directly at him.

''Nice to meet you'', Runo said with a small smile on her face as he looked at him through her screen.

''How's it going Nuri'', Dan asked as Nuri was still a little shocked and a little weirded out because of what's been going on today but tried to act calm.

''Um I'm doing great, what's going on here Dan'', Nuri asked as he was still a little confused to what's going on.

''Dan told us about you and your new Bakugan Zederak and how good of a brawler you are so Dan insisted that we decided to talk to you'', Marucho replied to his question in a calm way.

''We tried to call Julie and Alice but they won't pick up and as usual neither would Shun'', Runo explained with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips.

''Yeah! Mister hot shot that no surprise at all'', Dan said with a his arms crossed and his eyes closed

''Shun! Shun Kazami! He's the number one ranked brawler in the world and he uses Ventus Bakugan and created the Rules for Bakugan along with Dan'', Nuri said excited with a excited look on his face.

''Yeah that's Shun for you'', Marucho said as Dan got annoyed as he was reminded that he was number one.

''I know'', Dan said with his eyes closed obviously annoyed.

''But he better watch out I coming after him'', Dan said with a straight face but Runo just interrupted

''Yeah right! I checked the rankings and your sitting at one 121'', Runo reminded Dan much to his irritation.

''Yeah she's right'', Niru added in as he checked the rankings and there it was Dan sitting at one 121.

''By the way what's your ranking'', Dan asked a little curious to what it was.

''I don't like to brag about my ranking'', Niru said with his hand behind his head and then Maurcho interrupted him and looked up what his ranking was.

''Wow'', Marucho said astonished as he looked at his screen.

''What's wrong Marucho what is it'', Runo asked Marucho what he was so astonished about.

''Niru's ranking is 68'', Marucho responded as he snapped back into reality

''What it's really that high? That means he's way closer to the top 10 then we are'', Runo said amazed,but Dan wanted to see how good he really was.

''That's pretty amazing but I want to see how good you are first hand'', Dan said with his hands over his head much to Niru's, Marucho's and Runo's shock.

''You really want to Battle me'', Niru asked astonished that he wanted to have a Bakugan battle with him

''Are you sure that's a good idea'', Marucho asked as he had a worried look on his face.

''Yeah! He'll probably kick your butt'', Runo added in with a smile on her face knowing that he was better than Dan

''Just be quite! And Nuri I'll meet at the park for the battle is that ok'', Dan asked waiting for answer

''Um yeah! That's fine'', Nuri replied a little worried and then he logged off

''So are you really going to battle him'', Zederak asked as Nuri looked back and saw that Zederak wasn't in ball form anymore.

''Hey you got some questions to answer'', Nuri said as he got up and grabbed Zederak

''I know but can I answer them after your battle? I want to see what these Bakugan battles are really like'', Zederak asked much to Niru's confusion.

''What! Want to see what there really like, well ok'', Nuri said still a little confused but decided to go along with it as he put Zederak in his pocket and then walked out of his room.

''Mom I leaving'', Niru yelled as he walked out of the exit.

''Already? Where are you going now?'', Niru's mom yelled back while she was in the kitchen.

''Relax,I'm just going to see a friend of mine'', Niru yelled back as he walked away from his house.

* * *

**After Nuri's and Zederak's chat Nuri left his house, walked back over to the park**

''Zederak'', Niru said as Zederak started to climb to the top of his pocket.

''What is it?'', Zederak asked as he got to the top of his pocket.

''Well you said Bakugan was more then just a game! What'd did you mean by that?'', Niru asked as he got to the entrance of the park

''Yes that right! You see people here think Bakugan are just a game but Bakugan is much more then that. Bakugan are actually living things'', Zederak answered back much to Niru's amazement.

''Living things but how-'', Niru was about to ask Zederak another question until Dan ran up to him and that's when Zederak went back into this pocket

''Hey Nuri'', Dan exclaimed with a smile as he walked over to him

''Um hey Dan'', Niru replied with blank look on his face as Zederak wouldn't say anything else now that Dan had shown up

''Who were you talking too'', Dan asked as he heard him speaking to someone.

''Um,well you see!Um let's just get this brawl over ready?'', Niru asked as he got his black gate card out.

''You bet, I want to see how strong you are.'', Dan exclaimed as he got out his Gate Card too

''Field Open'', they both said as reality around them started to stop and then they were in the Bakugan Field

* * *

**Round 1**

Dan's HSP: 0

Niru's HSP: 0

''Gate Card Set'', both Dan and Niru said as they threw there gate Cards on the field in front of themselves.

''Let's fight with all our strength Dan.'', Niru suggested as he threw another gate card on the field to the left of Dan's first gate card.

''You can count on me'', Dan responded with a smile as Niru was going to throw his first Bakugan on Niru's first Gate Card and the a Gargoyle like Bakugan appeared from the ball.

''Bakugan Roll'', Niru said as he threw his Bakugan Ball on his first Gate Card then a Haos Saurus appeared out from the ball.

''Is that all!'', Dan asked a little disappointed

**Pyrus Gargonoid Power Level: 320**

**Haos Saurus Power Level: 290**

''Dan's using a Bakugan with a higher power level then my Bakugan. Just as I expected.'', Niru thought with a smile because he knew exactly what to do.

''Ability Activate: Rapid Haos'', Niru said as his Juggenoid glowed yellow and Niru was about to throw in a new Bakugan until Dan interrupted.

''Good move but not good enough,Ability Activate: Fire Wall'', Dan exclaimed as he threw his ability card at Gargonoid and then it was surrounded by a spinning wall of fire.

''Sorry but now you ability is cancelled and there's more'', Dan said with a happy attitude as Juggernoid stopped glowing at got a little weaker.

**Pyrus Gargonoid Power Level 320Gs - 370Gs**

**Haos Saurus Power Level 290Gs - 240Gs**

''Good one Dan but I have a few tricks to, but for now I have to wait.'', Niru thought to himself as Dan Activated another ability card

''And for added measures Ability Activate: Fire Judge'', Dan exclaimed as he threw another Ability Card at Gargonoid and then Garonoid's body became covered in flames and then got even stronger.

**Pyrus Gargonoid Power Level 370Gs - 470Gs**

''Well played Dan'', Niru exclaimed as Dan ready to end this Round with one attack.

''Gargonoid go and finish off Saurus.'', Dan Demanded as Gargonoid (whose body was still covered with fire) flew towards Saurus with its aerial taggle attack but was then stopped by Niru activating ability.

''Ability Activate: Shade Ability'', Niru exclaimed as the field around Saurus started to glow brightly and then Gargonoid the Garganoids was the blinded.

''What kind of ability is this!'', Dan asked a little shocked as he looked at Gargonoid.

''Shade Ability is an ability that nullifies all of my opponent's abilities'', Niru replied with a smile because he planned this from the beginning.

''Oh not that's not good'', Dan said completely stunned as he looked at Garonoid as it lost it strength from the ability cards and the fire around his body disappeared.

**Pyrus Gargonoid Power Level 470Gs - 320Gs**

**Haos Saurus Power Level 240Gs - 290Gs**

''But I'm not done yet not by a long shot Ability Card Activate: Saurus Glow'', Niru said with a smile as he activated his ability card and then Saurus glowed a bright yellow color.

**Haos Saurus Power Level 290Gs - 340Gs**

''Oh no Gargonoid stop'', Dan demanded but it was too late as Saurus punched Gargonoid hard when it came flying down towards him and sent Gargonoid to the ground and then it returned to ball form and returned to Dan,Niru's first Gate Card vanished then Saurus returned to Niru's hand.

''That was a really good battle! You really are good but a battle can't be won with just power you need a strategy to!'', Niru reminded Dan as he got out another Bakugan.

''I know'', Dan replied while he picked up his Gargonoid from the ground and put it end his pocket

''It was because of your plan to get more power for your Gargonoid that led you to defeat Dan!'', Niru thought to himself as Zederak watched the the battle from Niru's pocket.

''So the Bakugan are only able to go into their true forms in these battles! But the Bakugan are also hurt in the process when they battle. How horrible!'', Zederak said quietly as the next round was going to start.

**Niru's Victories 1/3**

**Dan's Victories 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 0 - 150

Dan'S HSP: 0

**Round 2**

''Gate Card Set'', Dan yelled as he threw his second Gate Card to the right of Niru's second Gate Card on the field.

''Bakugan Roll'', Dan exclaimed as he threw his Pyrus Bakugan on his first Gate Card and then a Pyrus Saurus appeared from the all

''I'm not going to fall into a trap! So I'm going to play it safe for now.'', Niru thought a he got out another Bakuagn

''Now it's my turn, Bakugan Roll'', Niru said as he threw his Haos Bakugan on his second Gate Card and then a Hynoid appeared from the ball.

''Nice move but not good enough...Bakugan Roll'', Dan exclaimed as he threw his last Bakugan on the Gate Card Niru's Hynoid appeared and then a Pyrus Mantris appeared from the ball.

**Haos Hynoid Power Level 360Gs**

**Pyrus Mantris Power Level 360Gs**

''Both of our Bakugan have equal strength but I know about Mantris ability so I can tell that it's not his intention to battle my Hynoid with his Mantris'', Niru thought as Dan activated his ability card.

''Ability Activate: Marionette'', Dan exclaimed as his Mantris started to control Hynoid with its giant blades and then lifted Hynoid off the ground.

''I love playing the puppet master'', Dan said with a smile as Hynoid was then put on the Gate Card with Saurus.

**Pyrus Saurus Power Level 280Gs**

**Haos Hynoid Power Level 360Gs**

''I got you right where I want you! Ability Activate: Power Charge'' Dan exclaimed as his Saurus to glow light red

**Pyrus Saurus Power Level 280Gs - 380Gs**

''You never learn! Ability Activate: Rapid Haos'', Niru said as Hynoid started to glow yellow.

''Here we go Roll'', Niru said as he got Zederak from his pocket and then threw it on Gate Card where Saurus and Hynoid was on and then it appeared from the ball.

**Hynoids and Zederak Combined Power Levels 700Gs**

''Wow Zederak, how cool! But it won't be staying for long'', Dan said with a smile as he got out his ability card

''Ability Activate: Fire Wall'', Dan said as Saurus began to get surrounded by a wall of fire.

''Well played but not good enough! Ability Activate: Engulfing Lights'', Niru exclaimed as he activated his ability card

''As you wish'', Zederak replied as he held out his sword and then it unleash strong rays of lights and then the Fire Walls ability was then negated.

''What was that?'', Dan asked as his Saurus flames disappeared.

''Engulfing Lights is a Counted Ability that shuts down your ability now time to end this Zederak, Hynoid take Saurus down now!'', Niru demanded as Zederak slashed Saurus with its sword and Hynoid slashed Saurus with its claws, then Saurus returned roared in pain and returned to ball form.

''Nice move'', Dan said with a smile as Zederak, Hynoid returned to ball form and Dan's first gate card vanished.

''Thanks!You almost had me'', Niru replied with a smile as he readied Zederak for probably the last round.

**Niru's Victories 2/3**

**Dan's Victories 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 150 - 450

**Round 3**

''Bakugan Roll'', Niru said he threw Zederak on his second gate card where Mantris was and then Zederak appeared from the ball.

**Haos Zederak Power Level 340Gs**

**Pyrus Mantris Power Level 360Gs**

''Ability Activate: Slice Cutter'', Dan yelled as Mantris shot and glowing red X-shaped attack from its blades that hit Zederak then Zederak fell on his left knee.

**Haos Zederak Power level 340Gs - 290Gs**

''Mantris go finish him off'', Dan demanded as Mantris jumped into the air and was about to slash Zederak with its blades.

''Niru help me'', Zederak begged as Mantris got even closer

''Hold on Zederak! Ability Activate: Holy Sword Slash'', Niru exclaimed as Zederak stood up and his sword to glow with a white glow and Zederak got stronger

**Zederak Power level 290Gs - 390Gs**

''Oh snap'', Dan said shocked as Zederak slashed Mantris and sent him to the ground and then it returned to ball form.

''Thank you Zederak'', Niru said as Zederak returned to ball form as well and his second Gate Card vanished and the Bakugan field started to collapse.

**Niru's Victories 3/3**

**Dans Victories 0/3**

Niru's HSP: 450 - 700

Dan's HSP: 0

**Winner: Niru**

* * *

''Nice Brawl'', Niru exclaimed with a smile as reality started to move again and they were back in the park.

''You to! You completely over powered me!'', Dan replied with a smile.

''It was pleasure battling against you let's do it some other time'', Niru suggested as Dan picked up all three of his Bakugan

''Good idea! See you at school tomorrow'', Dan replied as he walked off and when Niru was sure he was gone.

''So Zederak what'd you think of Bakugan battling'', Niru asked as Zederak flew up to him.

''I think you humans treat us like your play things'', Zederak replied much to Niru's shock

''What'd you mean?'', Niru asked as Zederak started to speak again.

''Bakugan is more than just a game we're living creaturee to.'', Zederak said a little angry as Niru then grabbed him

''Listen, no one knew that Bakugan were living things ok!'', Niru replied as held Zederak in his hands.

''Anyway I need to stop I obviously can't do that by myself'', Zederak explained as Niru got an idea

''Hey why don't you partner up with me! Together we can beat anyone who stands in our way and beat whoever this Naga person is'', Niru suggested as Zederak just stayed silent and he finally spoke.

''I guess I have no other choice'', Zederak replied which Niru toke as a yes.

''Great from here on we're partners'', Niru said as he began to walk back home


End file.
